


Hate

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Broken Heart, Character Death, F/M, Horror, M/M, Murder, Orphan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> He just wished he could feel something, anything! If at least he could feel hate then he wouldn’t feel so empty inside…<br/>1/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**  He just wished he could feel something, anything! If at least he could feel hate then he wouldn’t feel so empty inside…
> 
>  **Spoilers:** If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!
> 
>  **Beta:**  none
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:**  pastHP/TMR, Bellatrix/TMR
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternative Universe, character death, killer, adoption, orphan, broken heart, angst, blood
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 855
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"

**Hate**

The green eyed male looked coldly out the bus’ window. While people out there were celebrating Christmas day and all that that came with it he was dreading it. This morning’s newspapers announced his once lover’s new born child. The man’s wife had just given him a baby!

It had not been a year yet and he had already married, got her knot up and had a child? Maybe his parents had been right… he wasn’t worth it. Not at all…

Then why couldn’t he hate him? Why wasn’t he able to hate him? Even after everything? Even after when he needed his lover the most, when his lover had walked away from him at the worst time, he still was unable to hate him? Even when his own friends pointed him out all his once lover flaws he still couldn’t find himself to hate him?

Why did he still love that son of a bitch? He had hurt him… hell he’d use him and he had let himself be used and… would do it again.

It wasn’t worth it but he would still do it again.

Of course it hadn’t started with arguments… it started with silly smiles and all that shit people do when their in love… but then his parent’s life went downhill and he had to start to be more time with his parents than he’d been with his lover. And when the two did stay together and he needed his lover… he wasn’t there anymore. He had stopped being there.

Harry sighed. And stood when the bus stopped, it was his exit. He didn’t care. Actually for a long time that he couldn’t feel a fucking thing. He supposed that being 20 and having to watch your own parents almost die in front of you did that to you… add to that that your lover breaks up with you at that exact time and you have an empty cell.

Harry looked at the Manor before him. It had been a year and half since he had last set foot in there…

Opening the door with his tray key, Harry entered. He hadn’t thought much in advance. He just wanted… what? To make him pay? But why? It wasn’t like he could feel something himself, so why bother?

“Who is it?” a woman’s screech asked as someone descended the stairs. “Oh… it’s you!” the 30s woman sneered as she caught sight of Harry.

How could his lover had traded him for her? Harry looked at her face, her body and honestly didn’t get it. besides being a woman, what did she had that he didn’t have? Breasts? Blood getting out of her neck after Harry slithered her throat open?

“Harry?” a male voice called, making Harry look up from the blood and the life his hands had just killed. “What have you done?”

“I…” it was pretty obvious. He had killed Bellatrix. Killed her. Dead. “I forgot to give this to you. I came here to give it to you.” He added offering the spare key that he found was full of blood and skin… had he used it to cut Bellatrix’ neck open?

There was a silence and then the other male descended the stairs calmly and grabbed the key from Harry’s shivering hands.

“Harry?” the man asked.

“Why can’t I hate you?” Harry found himself asking.

“You need to leave, Harry.”

Harry looked up to the image of Tom Marvolo Riddle before him and why even now he couldn’t hate him? It just made him so mad and angry and… Harry gasped as he found Tom’s lifeless body under him. No it couldn’t be happening. No… it couldn’t!

**-H-**

Harry looked up drowsily as the police officers told him that Mr Tom Riddle and his wife Mrs Bellatrix Riddle had been brutally murdered that same morning. How no one knew what happened and how Tom had made Harry his sole heir and tutor of his Son in case something happened to him… he had named the child James Sirius… it had been what Harry had always wanted to name his Son…

“Sir if you would please sign here?”

Harry looked at the papers the man was giving him to become Tom’s Son’s foster father. Would they find out that Harry was Tom’s murderer? Was he even allowed to keep the child when he’d killed his parents?

Harry grabbed the papers and filled them him. He didn’t really knew what he was doing, his body was acting on automatic… and then they brought the boy. He was just like what Harry had always imagined a child between himself and Tom would’ve been… Harry picked little James and wondered why Tom had made him of all people the child’s mentor.

Was it some twisted joke of Tom in the afterlife to make Harry pay for killing him? But he had abandoned Harry first and when Harry most needed him… why would he name his own Son after Harry’s Father and Godfather and even name Harry the boy’s mentor and his fortune’s sole heir?

For the first time he really hated Tom.

**The end!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> I know, not my usual cup of tea. I had always put a rule on myself that meant no killing one of the characters… I just broke it. People who know me on facebook will know what this fic is all about… and who doesn’t… just know that another angsty fics may follow because that’s how I'm feeling right now.
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> Ps: part 2 sequel: What I've Done  
> part 3 sequel to sequel: Waking Up


End file.
